Game: The Clockwork Catastrophe
A Doctor Who Expansion game with Styro as the GM, Holben as the Doctor (probably), and Ping as Eclipse Kingfisher. Holby said long ago in chat that he wanted "psychedelic, insane, monstrous steampunk". Well, you're finally going to get that. Also, this will be super epic in expanding the expansion fanon. There is plenty of original material and plenty of reused material too. This might continue at some point or another but I dunno it's a bit ambitious yet THE CLOCKWORK CATASTROPHE 1 The TARDIS's central column slowly rises and falls. Inside, the Randomiser ticks away. You should be reaching your destination soon, but in the meantime... 2 The Doctor's head re-emerges from the floor, where a panel has been removed. "Completely fixed. There should be no problems with that..." He ducks as sparks spray out from behind him. Standing back up, he holds a finger up authoritatively. "Ok. One more time." 3 I continue reading The Moon is a Harsh Mistress. (It's a good book, cobber.) 4 There is a faint thump as the TARDIS lands. A tiny spark flickers from under the floor. 5 "Here we go! Landed! I told you we'd be fine!" The Doctor runs up to the TARDIS doors and throws them open. 6 I follow the Doctor, completely ignoring the spark that will probably be important later on. I keep the book in a pocket. 7 Actually, the spark is just from the previous barrage of sparks :P The doors open, and you find yourselves atop a hill in the middle of an extensive apple orchard. In the distance, you can see a river winding into the horizon. The sky is blue and the day is clear. At the bottom of the hill, there is a young man leaning against a tree and counting apples. 8 "I love this kind of scene! Sun's shining, not a cloud in the sky..." The Doctor stops to take a long breath. "Wonderful." 9 I pick up an apple. "It does seem quite wonderful. Where- when- is it?" 10 From inside the TARDIS you can hear the scanner's beeping noise. Either one of you can go back in to read it and then exit again. The scanner screen reads BARREL ARBOR ANTIKYTHERA YEAR 5792 Naturally, the scanner is not giving you details or explanation. 11 "5792! I love this year! The Yatukians and Maddella finally make peace, humans first reach Harold's Star, and Blithely Montague becomes king of Lesser Canada." 12 "...right. If it' all right with you, I'm gonna go talk to that apple guy." I walk casually down the hill and introduce myself. 13 The man looks up. He seems to be in his early twenties. The way he is dressed is most unusual: he has a white dress sirt underneath a long black coat. Even though it's the 51st century, it harks back to Earth's past years. "Hello," the man says. "How are you?" 14 The Doctor just sits down on the grass by the TARDIS, and looks out over the land. 15 "Can't complain. Hey, my friend and I are kind of tourists- ya mind telling us a little about this place?" 16 "Tourists? Interesting. The Regulators don't usually let tourists in. But forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Virgo Reinhart, my family owns the apple farm you're in right now. This is the village of Barrel Arbor." Virgo looks to the top of the hill, at the Doctor and the TARDIS. "Who's your friend?" 17 The Doctor hums to himself. 18 Knowing that it is a bad idea to spout the Doctor' name, I reply: "Um, his name is Smith. Yeah. Matt Smith. Who are the Regulators?" 19 Clever :P Virgo shrugs. "The Regulators are just the Regulators. They're there because it's best. Pardon my asking, but who exactly is this Smith fellow? The way he's dressed, it's almost like he's from around here." 20 "I'm definitely not from around here." 21 "Where do the Regulators live?" 22 "They're usually in Crown City." With that, he sighs. "Crown City. I've always dreamed of being there. I watch the steamliners touch down on their way to the city all the time. There are some of them now," he says, looking over your shoulder. 23 "Flying steam ships. Humanity tried for three thousand years until they could figure them out. But it was a dream, and they kept to it!" 24 I look over my shoulder at the steamliners. 25 They are indeed very nice flying steam ships. Some of them are styled rather like ancient galleons, while others are more like blimps. Wheels emerge from the bottom of the steamliners, and one by one they land on railway tracks following the bend of the river. They continue their journey driving along. Virgo turns to the Doctor now. "It was certainly a dream to attain, and an excitable one at that. You actually seem like a very excitable man." 26 "Not excitable, just enthusiastic." He stands up and grins. "And what's there to not be enthusiastic about?" 27 I am more interested in the steamliners than the Doctor's antics. "Do the Regulators allow visitors in Crown City?" 28 "Anyone can get into Crown City if they can get there." He stares into the distance. "It seems so far away, but...I've always wanted to get off this sorry old apple farm." Abruptly, a thing that for all intents and purposes resembles a mechanical pigeon flutters up to you. It drops an envelope into Virgo's hand. "That's just one of the Clockwork Messengers. People use them to send faxes and messages around here," he says as he starts to open the envelope up. 29 "Well, well." The Doctor grinned. 30 I try to read over his shoulder. 31 Category:Games Category:Doctor Who Expansion